The present invention relates to an improved orthodontic device and, more particularly, to an orthodontic bracket which is more cosmetically aesthetic, is adaptable for lightwire or rectangular or square arch wire treatment, and which can utilize arch wire fixation devices in the form of steel ligature wire, elastomeric ring, and single lock pin and the like.
Devices for the treatment of malocclusion or, in layman's terms, an abnormality in the coming together of teeth have been known and used for a long time. However, it has also been generally recognized that such devices are often unsightly or extremely limited in versatility, thus requiring various types of devices to accomplish different orthodontic goals in treating persons with diverse malocclusion problems.
One conventional technique is to treat the malocclusion from the lingual or palatal side. However, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,906, new orthodontic methods for treating this condition use the firm affixation of a bracket to the labial or buccal surfaces of the patient's teeth and the insertion and fixation of a wire into these brackets to correct misalignment of the teeth through the elastic force of the wire. A lightwire technique can be used whereby the wire is inserted from the top or bottom of the bracket. Alternatively, edgewise rectangular wire has been used by sliding the arch wire through a slot longitudinally. Fixation of the arch wire in the brackets is made by means of lock pins. This technique provides somewhat more versatility than treating malocclusion from the lingual or palatal side. However, the brackets, particularly buccal tubes, are completely visible in the patient's mouth. Furthermore, many prior designs have been found in practice to be impractical in light of real-life conditions, namely substantial misalignment of the patient's teeth which make it impossible to engage various types of locking devices.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,906 shows several variations of two bracket types. Bracket-and-wire arrangements take many other forms as well. Indeed, that is one of the problems to which my invention is addressed. As will be readily apparent, the prior art arrangements are not particularly aesthetic , dictated as they are by functional requirements. However, recent proposals have recognized that cosmetic values in the design of the brackets are very much a part of the treatment and thus are functional aspects which must be taken into account, particularly since the brackets are visible to others due to their bonding to the labial or buccal surfaces. Almost all patients, young or old, are self-conscious about wearing an orthodontic brace which detracts from facial appearance. For this reason, many persons forego needed treatment, while those who do undergo treatment suffer psychologically.
To overcome this problem, one proposal has been to use separate tooth colored or gray looking caps which serves in place of a lock pin to retain arch wires while, at the same time, serving to provide maximum aesthetics and comfort from stainless steel brackets. These caps can be molded from LEXAN and provided with locking tabs to secure themselves to the brackets. Usually, however, they require placement by use of a special instrument, although it is possible to place them by hand.